


manhoso

by taozing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozing/pseuds/taozing
Summary: Chanyeol e manhoso são sinônimos e Kyungsoo ainda fica mexido.





	manhoso

**Author's Note:**

> fluffyzinho despretensioso só porque deu vontade  
> repost da fatídica conta a qual nós não mencionamos mais o nome online
> 
> boa leitura <3

O silêncio era fundamental para aquele momento. Qualquer passo em falso seria penalizado. As respirações ofegantes e nervosas faziam a trilha sonora dos segundos tensos.

— Desce aqui, Baek — Kyungsoo murmurou, de cenho franzido e olhos atentos a todos os movimentos, andando vagarosamente pelo campo aberto. Ouviu um barulho de tiro vindo da direita e se jogou no chão. — Merda!

Silêncio. Os meninos mal respiravam. Faltava pouco para ficarem em primeiro lugar, cacete, tinha só mais sete pessoas vivas, estava tão perto, tão perto...

— Soo... — Chanyeol veio por trás de Kyungsoo, abraçando a cintura dele e passando o nariz pelo pescoço alheio. — Kyungsoo-yah... — chamou, todo manhoso.

Kyungsoo levou um tiro bem no meio da cara.

— Ah, puta que pariu! — berrou, empurrando o teclado do computador com raiva. Baekhyun, do outro lado da linha, soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

— _Tava indo tão bem,_ Soo — zombou. — _O que houve, hein?_

— Vai tomar no cu, Baek. — Kyungsoo esfregou os olhos e bufou.

— _Eu? Eu não._ — Riu. — _Tu tá com o Chan aí do teu lado e eu que vou tomar no cu?_

Chanyeol ficou vermelhinho e Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Tchau — resmungou, desligando a chamada sem nem esperar pela resposta do amigo.

Chanyeol sorriu amarelo quando Kyungsoo se desprendeu do abraço e lhe encarou mortalmente.

— Que que foi? — perguntou de cara amarrada. Chanyeol fez um biquinho.

— Cê tá o dia inteiro aí nesse jogo... — falou, cheio de dengo, sentando-se na cama e encolhendo as pernas infinitas. — Nem me deu atenção...

Kyungsoo suspirou e deixou-se amolecer por inteiro; ah, era um fraco por Chanyeol, ainda mais quando ele vinha assim, todo manhosinho e carente... tá que tinha morrido vergonhosamente no Battlegrounds, mas... entre um namorado fofinho e uma vitória no videogame, a escolha era óbvia, né?

— Vem cá, vem — Chanyeol chamou daquele jeitinho irrecusável, sorrindo largo e abrindo os braços, e Kyungsoo meneou a cabeça antes de se jogar no abraço do outro.

— Manhoso — acusou contra o peito dele, inspirando o cheirinho gostoso de banho recém-tomado.

— Não sou manhoso, tá? — Chanyeol teimou, trazendo Kyungsoo mais para perto. — Só quero um pouco de chamego do meu namorado.

— Ma-nho-so — insistiu, sorrindo ao dar uma mordidinha na bochecha avermelhada de Chanyeol. Subiu em cima dele e deixou um beijo em seu nariz. — Cê chega assim, todo manhosinho, só porque sabe que vou ceder, né? — Beijou o pescoço de Chanyeol, fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha. — Safado. Manhoso.

— Não sou nada disso. — Chanyeol sorriu largo, sentindo as mãos de Kyungsoo se infiltrarem por baixo de seu moletom. — E-ei, ei...

— Que foi? — Kyungsoo sorriu malicioso, perigosamente escorregando os dedinhos pela derme do namorado.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio senão um olhar de pura maldade, Kyungsoo correu os dedos pela barriga e quadris de Chanyeol, enchendo-lhe de cócegas, fazendo o grandalhão se debater todo sobre o colchão e gargalhar com vontade, os cachinhos todos esparramados pelo travesseiro. Kyungsoo riu, apaixonado, vendo as bochechas do namorado corarem e seus olhinhos se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto que o sorriso continuava grande — e, agora, acompanhado de uma respiração desregulada. Era impressionante que, por mais que namorassem há cinco anos, Kyungsoo cada dia mais se apaixonava por Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tocou o rosto de Chanyeol delicadamente, pegando nas bochechas gordinhas, apertando-as e sorrindo largo; recentemente o namorado havia ganhado uns quilinhos, e Kyungsoo não podia estar mais feliz! Preocupava-se muito com a saúde de Chanyeol, que às vezes se distraía com o trabalho e se esquecia de comer, o que já resultara em várias subnutrições e costelas saltando na pele; o fato de Chanyeol estar meio gordinho era motivo de comemoração para ambos.

Os dedos de Kyungsoo trilharam o pescoço de Chanyeol, descendo até os ombros e depois subindo pela nuca, embrenhando-se nos cachinhos rebeldes. Massageou o couro cabeludo do namorado, vendo-o se derreter todinho no cafuné, acabando por deixar outro sorriso bobo escapar. Chanyeol soltou um gemidinho de puro contentamento e cerrou os olhos quando Kyungsoo riu baixinho.

— Confortável? — Soo perguntou, traçando os polegares pelo rosto do outro.

— Uhum... — murmurou. Entreabriu os olhões. — Te amo, Soo.

Ah, o coração de Kyungsoo ainda acelerava quando Chanyeol dizia isso...

— Manhoso. — Kyungsoo sorriu, soltando uma risadinha quando Chanyeol fez um bico. — Todo cheio de manha, esse meu namorado.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar, aumentando o tamanho do bico. Kyungsoo mordiscou os lábios do outro e lhe deu um beijo vagaroso e apaixonado.

— Também te amo, manhoso — murmurou, sentindo o sorriso de Chanyeol se conectar ao seu noutro beijo dengoso.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> bora se abraçar https://twitter.com/saddomme ♥


End file.
